outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Outlander: Season One, Volume One
Outlander: Season One, Volume One is the first of a two-part release of Season One of the Outlander television series on home video. It was released on Amazon and iTunes for online streaming and download on February 9, 2015, and DVD and Blu-ray on March 3, 2015. DVD British combat nurse Claire Randall is reunited with her husband after returning from the battlefields of World War II. While on their second honeymoon, she walks through one of the ancient stone circles that dot the British Isles and is suddenly transported to 1743 Scotland, torn by war and rogue Highland clans. Hurled back in time by forces she cannot understand, Claire is catapulted into intrigue and danger when she is accused of being a spy. Forced by circumstance to marry an outlawed Highlander, she finds herself falling in love and torn by her loyalties to two men in vastly different times, all of which may threaten her life and shatter her heart. Diana Gabaldon's best-selling book series is stunningly realized by Executive Producer Ronald D. Moore in Season One's first eight episodes. Disc One *Sassenach *Castle Leoch *The Way Out *The Gathering *Special Features: Outlander: An Epic Adaptation Disc Two *Rent *The Garrison Commander *The Wedding *Both Sides Now *Special Features: Authentic In Design: The Dresses & Kilts Of Outlander Blu-ray (Collector's Edition) Diana Gabaldon's best-selling book series is stunningly realized by Executive Producer Ronald D. Moore in Season One's first eight episodes. Follow Claire's epic journey through time with this limited Collector's Edition Blu-ray which includes: *''A collectible lenticular'' *''A 32-page book with photographs, excerpts from the scripts, and an introduction from Diana Gabaldon'' *''A placeholder for Volume 2; remove later and complete your Season 1 Collection'' Disc One *Sassenach *Castle Leoch *The Way Out *The Gathering *11 Deleted Scenes ::Sassenach :::A Word to the Wise (2:08) :::Who Are You? (1:05) ::Castle Leoch :::Now You’re Ready (3:52) :::Five Days (7:05) :::There’s a Price on My Head (1:35) :::It Could Be Worse (1:14) :::A Simple Routine (1:46) :::Present Your Case (1:52) :::Do You Know Her? (4:46) ::The Way Out :::A Fellow Practitioner (0:53) ::The Gathering :::I Give You My Obedience (1:49) *Three all-new featurettes: **"Outlander: An Epic Adaptation" **"Authentic in Design: The Dresses & Kilts of Outlander" **"Casting Outlander" Disc Two *Rent *The Garrison Commander *The Wedding *Both Sides Now *10 Deleted Scenes ::Rent :::Scots Will Never Flee (2:41) :::Guest of the Clan MacKenzie (1:38) ::The Garrison Commander :::An Affair of the Heart (2:52) :::The Idea of Marriage (3:33) ::The Wedding :::Why Jamie (1:37) :::Tell Me About Your Family (4:41) :::Give Us Peace (0:57) :::Jamie and Claire’s Wedding (5:44) :::Blood Vow (2:07) ::Both Sides Now :::Beyond the Rules of Society (3:13) *Three all-new featurettes: **On Location: Castle Leoch and the Magic of Scotland **Emerging a Scot: Cast Goes to Bootcamp **Walk Through the Sets and Stages with Ronald D. Moore Media OUTLANDER Season One, Volume One Blu-ray GAG REEL OUTLANDER Special Features Clip - Diana Gabaldon's First Visit to the Set Outlander Season One Volume One Special Fetures Clip "Edged Weapons" Outlander - Blu-ray Special Features Clip "Looking For A Time and Place" Outlander - You Feel Like You're In A Castle References See also Category:Television series Category:Merchandise